


Abyss

by Sybrant



Series: The Roads We Walk [3]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybrant/pseuds/Sybrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoot finally gets his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abyss

The light from the TV lit the other wise dark room, casting deep shadows along the walls. Draining the rest of his beer, Hoot placed the empty bottle on the floor; returning his gaze to the flickering set, yet not really paying attention to the images on screen. Absently scratching his right thigh through his jeans he briefly looked up as Todd entered the room, plopping down on the sofa next to him. Hoot grinned as he noticed Todd had opted to wear one of his t-shirts. Since the ‘In-laws’ incident Todd had been a little reluctant to ‘get it on’ per say, the result of which was frustrating Hoot to no minor degree. Hoot quickly averted his gaze back to the flickering screen as Todd glanced at him while reaching for a beer off the low-set coffee table in front of them. He didn’t want to admit it but Hoot was scared by what he would see there….or rather not see. He knew he was blowing the whole thing out of proportion. A few days without sex did not mean Todd no longer wanted him. Grunting Hoot slouched further into the sofa, adamant not to pester the younger man this evening….which didn’t mean he wasn’t still extremely frustrated in the process.

Hoot tried not to squirm as he watched Todd out of the corner of his eye. His slender fingers surrounding the icy beer bottle, lips wrapped sinfully round the neck; throat constricting with each swallow of the amber liquid. Hoots’ overly large t-shirt fell tantalisingly from one shoulder, baring the milky skin below...so very tempting...

Hoot reached forward, grabbing another bottle from the table while allowing his gaze to drift over the rest of the lithe body next to him. He tried not to choke as his brain finally caught onto something he somehow missed earlier. While he had noticed that Todd was wearing his shirt, he somehow neglected to spot that he was only wearing his shirt……and his black boots; feet currently propped up on the table giving Hoot amply view of his long, firm legs. Tearing his gaze from where his shirt tactfully fell across Todds’ thighs he finally realised Todd was staring straight at him….smirking. Little fucker…Two can play at this game. Hoot painfully dragged his gaze back to the TV, now hyper-aware of Todds’ every movement yet entirely determined to ignore him.

Todd lazily stretched his arms above his head; back arching off the sofa; shirt hitching up a few more centimetres. Flicking his eyes once again to Hoot he tried not to seem too gleeful at the fleeting look of disappointment that passed over the mans’ face as the shirt failed to ride high enough for his liking. Relaxing back into the sofa he dropped his boot clad feet off the table, shifting, allowing this legs to fall apart. Todd knew he couldn’t have looked more obvious if he tried, sprawled there, thighs spread. He also knew that Hoot was trying his hardest not to jump him right this minute. Running his hands through his shortened hair he discreetly watched the larger man out of the corner of his eye as he tried not to fidget. Now Hoots’ style of fidgeting was different to most in that he was actually sitting completely still, a trait leftover from his Delta days. Not many people would have classed his state of inactivity as ‘fidgeting’, but Todd knew different. He could see the way Hoot ‘casually’ sprawled across the sofa; muscles tensed for sudden action. The way he sipped his beer, eyes glued to the TV screen; yet his attention was sorely fixed on the young man next to him. Only Todd knew this, and as such he was able to aptly read the warning signs, springing out of the way as Hoot lunged for him.

Hoot grunted as he landed, the wind momentarily knocked out of him. Scrabbling forward in a most ungraceful manner he launched himself off the sofa, grabbing a giggling Todd around the waist and bringing them both crashing to the floor. Straddling the younger man he grabbed Todds’ hands in between his own, pinning them to the ground above his head. He lent forward till their lips almost touched; neither willing to concede that final step; warm breath caressing faces in haggard bursts. Todd slowly shifted his hips upwards, rubbing against Hoots jean covered ass. Hoots’ t-shirt had ridden up his chest and now rested just above Todds’ navel, allowing his burgeoning erection to fully benefit from the tantalising friction created.

Now painfully hard in his over tight jeans Hoot grunted, shifting as he tried, and failed, to find a more comfortable position. Rolling back onto his heels he stood up, dragging Todd with him. Spinning the young man around he placed him by the end of the sofa, hands pressed against the arm for support. Kicking the lean legs apart with his foot Hoot dropped down to his knees, pushing the t-shirt out of the way as he spread Todds’ pert cheeks with his hands. Noticing a fine sheen of moisture around the puckered entrance Hoot glanced up at Todd, before returning his gaze to the little ring in front of him. Darting his tongue out he lightly swiped over the hole..mmmm….strawberry, Someone was sure of themselves. Inching forward he pressed his tongue against the ring of muscle, forcing his way in. He clenched his hands tighter on Todds’ buttocks as he felt the young man buck under him, a shudder passing through the lithe frame,. Pulling out Hoot breached him again, his face pressed tight against Todds’ skin. He could smell sweat lightly covering the younger man; tasting the salty tang as a droplet ran down one buttock and onto his out stretched tongue.

Reaching round Hoot took hold of the straining erection, pumping in time with the continuous tongue fucking. He could feel Todd writhing under him…desperately trying to maintain control. In his mind he could clearly see Todds’ hands, white knuckled as they desperately gripped the arm of the sofa; his face contorted in pleasure, lips gaping, breath drawn erratically. Hoot suddenly became aware of his own needs as his shifted, his erection screaming out from its confinement.

Pulling back he hastily stood up, his hands shaking as he fumbled with the button on his jeans. He didn’t look up as another pair of hands joined his…these steadier, more nimble. The button easily popped open and the hands disappeared. Unzipping the fly he quickly pushed his jeans and boxers down, sighing as his erection throbbed in pleasure at its release. Tilting his head back he closed his eyes as those nimble hands once again sought him out; fingers encompassing the base of his cock while the other hand began to massage his balls. He would never get tired of this, and he didn’t just mean the blow-job…..although he would never get tired of that either! Todds’ mouth was made for this! Being with Todd, here in their home…together….he’d never been happier…more at peace.

He tried not to thrust forward as wet heat surrounded him, steadily moving along his length. He jolted as Todds’ tongue swirled around the engorged head before delving along the slit, lapping eagerly at the pre-cum that had jewelled along the end. Four days without sex was already having a detrimental effect on Hoot as he felt the pressure building already. Pulling back he tried not to groan as his wet cock slipped from between Todds’ lips.

Todd stood up and returned to his former position, hands supporting him as he lent on the sofa; legs spread wide. Hoot placed his hands on Todds’ slender hips, bending him further over till the younger man was pressed tightly against the arm; his own erection wedged between his belly and the sofa. Todd started as he felt the large head nudge against his entrance before slipping past the stretched muscle in one continuous slide. He loved this moment…the feeling of being filled entirely; of being connected on such a primal level to Hoot. The sensation of the large cock starting to move inside him sent shivers down his spine. Spreading his legs wider he leaned over the arm, crying out as change in angle sent a sudden jolt through his system. He felt Hoots’ large hands tighten on his hips as he started to pound into him; Todd pushing back to meet each thrust.

Hoot grunted as he sped up the pace, thrusting with a ferocity that had Todd keaning in rapture. So fucking tight… The velvety heat surrounding him drove Hoot mad as he pounded into the body below him. Each cry from Todds’ lips pushing him ever closer. Hoot almost didn’t register as Todd screamed out his name, the young man riding out the orgasmic bliss following his release. He definitely noticed, however, Todds’ body tensed around his, gripping his cock tightly until he too found himself yelling, emptying himself into the tight channel.

Breathing heavily he collapsed forward, kissing Todd tenderly on the lips as the younger man turned slightly to face him. Laying his head against Todds’ shoulder he just waited…content to let their connection last that little while longer.

\----------------------------------------

 

The clock beside him read 02:56 in gaudy neon yellow. Hoot turned his back to it, instead opting to watch the sleeping man beside him. Dreams…or were they memories...of horrific images often woke him in the night, a scream lodged in his throat dying in the waking world. Sometimes he just couldn’t sleep to begin with, bouts of insomnia occasionally re-emerging, though they had become fewer in the last year. Tonight was a case of the later; he didn’t really care though. Reaching out he gently ran his hand down the side of Todds’ face, smiling as his lover squirmed in his sleep before turning over till he was lying on his side facing Hoot.

The younger man had already fallen asleep by the time Hoot had finished in the shower, which had taken longer than usual as he had somehow misplaced his sponge, being forced to instead use the odd meshy ball thing Todd had gotten free with some flashy shower gel. He’d been tempted at first to wake him up for round two…but decided that Todd probably needed the sleep more than he needed a repeat performance.

Hoot lay his head back on the pillow so he was face to face with the sleeping man. Todd looked even younger… if that were possible. Reaching out he gently pulled the pliant body into his arms, careful not to wake him. Hugging him close he could smell the scent from his shampoo….coconut maybe?

Sighing, Hoot buried his nose into the short, slightly damp hair. ‘God…I love you so much. You know that right? I know I don’t say it often, but I do. You’re the one thing I’m sure of…the one thing that has ever made sense in my fucking life. …I’m not letting you go. This is it. Me and you’. Hoot felt a pair of arms surrounding him as the body he held snuggled closer; a tender kiss placed on his lips before Todd tucked his head back on Hoots’ shoulder. Smiling Hoot closed his eyes, slipping away into the peaceful abyss.


End file.
